A Day In The Life Of Klump (redo)
by ainmals1
Summary: Klump is tired of K. Rool doing the same thing over and over again, so he decides to go on a quest to impress his boss.


**Hey everyone. I know I haven't been updated any stories in a while but I figured I would get one off of my chest right now.** **Before we begin, I just want to point out something very important.**

 **This wasn't my original story idea, I got it from someone who probably is no longer a member of Fanfiction (yet his user-name is still on the site). Anyway, he did this story way back in 2006, but for some reason he canceled the story just when things were getting good (yet the story is still on Fanfiction).**

 **So I thought to myself, since I liked this story why not just finish it myself if the original writer won't continue it.**

 **Those of you who have seen the story before, I tweaked a few things in the beginning and somewhere near where he canceled the story, but somewhere from the middle to the end the rest of the stuff is mine.**

 **So without further due I hope you like the story.**

* * *

A Day In Life Of General Klump

A green clunky stuffed crocodile who was wearing a helmet was staring on a mirror thinking of life, he was thinking that he should have gone back to bed. Suddenly a phone rang on the brown table that was next to him.

The crocodile bellowed out, "I got it!"

So the general got the phone which was shaped like an alligator and spoke, "General Klump reporting for err... The person on the other end to respond."

At the other side of the phone was another crocodile wearing a golden crown and a long red cape, he shouted, "Klump! Get Here Now!"

General Klump replied, "Ah, King K. Rool sir, I'm going to report at Gangplank Galleon as soon as I found my exploding oranges."

Klump put his phone down just as King K. Rool was giving him a lecture. The general got some exploding oranges and dashed out of his home. So the moss green crocodile marched across the Kongo Jungle and swam to Gangplank Galleon, which had on the masts a head of King K. Rool and looked like a pirated ship. Klump shouted, "Hip Hup, Hip Hup, Hip Hup."

He breathed and continued, "General Klump is here on duty."

Just as soon as Klump finished his sentences, the ruling dictator banged Klump's head with his powerful fist and stepped back.

The General asked, "what is your plan today your alligatorness?"

"My plan today is the same as always, steal all the bananas from Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard and defeat Donkey Kong and his little buddy Diddy," replied King K. Rool.

General Klump was fed up of King K. Rool plans of stealing bananas from Donkey Kong. Kongo Jungle is full of bananas he thought so, K. Rool keeps stealing; Donkey Kong would just fill them up again.

Klump spoke, "why do you keep doing this? This was the 436th time that we used the plan and failed?"

"You see Klump, I'm going to... Okay Klump, I'm bored!" yelped K. Rool.

While Klump and K. Rool were thinking of the next thing to say, in Cranky's cabin that is made of wood and looked like a house Cranky Kong was sleeping in his rocking chair dreaming about his glory days.

"I'm loving a good peace and quiet," he sighed to himself.

The old ape wiped his eyes due to imagining himself back to the glory days. Suddenly a banging was coming from his front door that swung and crashed into the side waking him up, a brown ape with a tie and a smaller monkey with a Nintendo hat that also wore a red starry shirt rushed toward the old ape who did not look happy. Cranky hit Donkey Kong with his cane, which made him yelp and made monkey noises.

"You are useless, if I was in these silly adventures which I'm not I would have knocked on the door and waited for me to come out." Cranky commented.

Donkey Kong shows that he was sorry by flipping his hands showing his greasy palms but then Diddy pushed him out of the cabin. Back on Gangplank Galleon, Klump and K. Rool was trying to think of a plan. The scaly dictator was rubbing his chin that General Klump copied. Suddenly it started to rain which was falling on the old ex-pirate ship.

King K. Rool spoke, "I've got it, poison Donkey Kong's Bananas!"

Won't work, your crocodileness," Klump replied.

K. Rool asked in a sarcastic tone, "why can't you think of a plan?"

"I... I..." stuttered Klump.

K. Rool shouted "Just Beat It!"

General Klump walked very slowly with his head down towards the plank, he jumped down and swam to the nearest Island which was Donkey Kong Island. The last look of King K. Rool's face was anger and fury that his big bulgy eye was staring at Klump.

The moss green crocodile whispered to himself while on the beach of Donkey Kong Island, "King K. Rool gives me no respect at all, one day it would be him that is sorry but without him, I would be unemployed."

Klump thought of an idea that K. Rool himself would never ever thought of doing, "I know, I'll kidnap Candy Kong! King K. Rool has a soft spot for her."

The rain has strangely stopped and sunshine was beaming across Kongo Jungle. Klump looked around, he could see the tree tops of Ropey Rampage to the sea of Coal Capers. He panted and was waving his arms on the beach which then a buzzing noise was heard and quickly got up but he wobbled that then he fell back. Klump attempted again to move and succeeded.

General Klump panted, "mission to get up is complete, now to impress King K. Rool sir."

* * *

The green crocodile has started walking into Kongo Jungle marching while looking anxiously just in case someone took his wallet.

Klump shouted, "Hip Hup, Hip Hup, Hip."

He then got some Lucozade from his belt and drank the fluid, the he continued, "Hup, Hip Hup, Hip Hup, I am fed up of marching."

Suddenly General Klump had arrived at Jungle Hi-Jinx which is the home of Donkey Kong, he saw a tree house above a cave with a poorly built ladder going up. First Klump tried to jump on but he missed and hit the cave instead, he shook his head and tried again, and was successful yet again.

"I think I should lay off the double wood-burgers filled with Bayou cheese," sighed Klump.

The moss green general had reached DK's tree house and opened the door, inside was a tire swing, a picture of Candy Kong, 12 rotten banana peels, a hammock with a cheap smell of deodorant and a radio. He saw the tire swing and jumped on it enjoying the swinging of the tire.

Klump happily spoke, "wheeee! This is fun!"

Meanwhile on Necky's Nutmare, King K. Rool and a giant vulture are talking about a plan to get rid of Donkey Kong.

"You see Necky, Donkey Kong can't resist my chocolate flavor bananas which I stole from the usual place, and filled them with chocolate," laughed K. Rool.

Necky asked, "what should i do, your scale-face King Koopa lookalikeness?"

King K. Rool had never gave instructions to Necky before since he stupidly always used Klump to give orders so he put his finger on his chin and waved on his other arm.

"The usual approach, fire Grade G coconuts at Donkey Kong and that's it," replied K. Rool.

Necky flew higher in his cave and shouted with stupidity, "got it, what was the plan again?"

King K. Rool put his hand on his face since he just realized that Necky was dumber than Klump, soon the scaly dictator left the cave and headed back to Gangplank Galleon. Back in Jungle Hi-Jinx, Klump was still swinging on the tire but he started to get bored of swinging so the tired general tried to get off of the tire, however instead it swung him up and tore through Donkey Kong's tree house and was flying in the air.

Klump happily shouted, "so this is what it is like to fly!"

Just as soon as Klump finished the sentences, he came crashing down near to Cranky's cabin. While inside the wooden home of a gorilla, Cranky Kong had just gone back to his nap as he laid he again wiped his eyes with happiness when back outside, General Klump was wiping his helmet.

Klump sighed, "now to search my current location, A. S. A. P."

So Klump was marching along until he saw a wooden shack and ran towards the door.

"What was that clatter, don't you know that I'm having peace and quiet around here?!" shouted Cranky, he then continued, "I was right on the Back to the Eighties part of my dream."

Cranky had seen Klump coming through heading towards the elderly gorilla and held his hand in a stop position.

Cranky muttered, "come running won't you Klump, I wouldn't tell you where my idiot son is because I don't care for his silly adventures."

The old ape wiped his hand and Klump crashed into Cranky that they were on the floor. Unusually, the moss green crocodile picked him up and put him into his rocking chair. Klump then got himself and stood next to Cranky.

Klump stuttered, "I have come to locate my location so I could impress the sir of sirness, the croco of alligatorness King K. Rool." Waiting from to answer the gorilla.

Cranky glared towards General Klump and slowly spoke, "you are in Cranky's cabin, now get out of here and let me sleep."

The old ape went back to sleep. While that was happening; back at Gangplank Galleon, King K. Rool was getting bored and was picking his claws.

"I have the perfect way to end boredom, Pizza!" exclaimed the alligator dictator.

Instead of pizza, King K. Rool bit into a piece of wood and was laughing due to insaneness like most villians. Back at Cranky's Klump ran straight towards the door and was running past the underwater Coral Capers, the high flying Barrel Cannon Canyon and the funky Funky's Flights shop. Soon the moss green crocodile had reached Candy's Save Point, there was a sign that said "Need Love Advice? Wait till 6 o' clock for the true advice. At this point Klump was starting to get bored so he turned on his Kremboy device but all it had was a message from King K. Rool saying "Klump, Klump, Klump!" instead he began to munch the delightful wood plank from the save point.

Klump ate and spoke with his mouth full, "mmmm... This is good wood."

Out of no where, a blonde haired and pink dressed ape came towards the save point and sees the moss green crocodile eating her place. As soon as he finished eating the current plank and looked at his watch which was five minutes early, Klump got a bag from the ground which is most likely left by K. Rool over the chocolate flavour bananas and puts the bag over Candy.

"Let me go, you lardy Kremling!" shouted Candy.

Ignoring the advice from the ape, General Klump was marching with Candy in the bag towards Monkey Mines.

Klump bellowed out, "my mission is complete, soon King K. Rool will be proud of me!"

* * *

Once Klump was at Monkey Mines he went from Winky's Walkway, to the fun but rough Mine Cart Carnage, to Bouncy Bonanza, the Stop and Go Station, to the Millstone Mayhem. What the crocodile didn't notice was that Winky the frog was watching him, he also saw there was a bag nd it was moving as if someone was in there; that is when he heard yelling.

"Let Me Go! Help! Somebody, DK! Help!" the yelling was saying.

Winky recognized that yelling, it was Candy Kong, she was getting kidnapped! He had to find Donkey Kong and warn him, the frog hopped away. While Klump was on his way to Vine Valley he figured it was time to answer his Kremboy, he turned it on and started to talk in it.

"Come in K. Rool sir," the moss green crocodile said.

K. Rool was heard on the other side. "Klump! Where Have You Been?! I've Been Trying To Get A Hold Of You!" the King yelled.

"Sir I have a suprise for you!" Klump said.

"Oh you do?" said K. Rool.

"Yes sir," said Klump.

"Well once you get back I shall see what it is," said K. Rool.

Both crocodile stopped talking and with that Klump continued through the feathery Vulture Culture, to Tree Top Town, to Forest Frenzy, to Temple Tempest, to Orang-utan Gang, to the under-water Clamy City. Meanwhile DK and Diddy were walking to their tree house.

"I'm glad K. Rool hasn't tried to steal my bananas," DK said happily.

"Me too," said Diddy, "we might as well relax," said DK.

Once they got to the tree house, they climbed up the ladder, and gasped at what they saw.

"Oh my gosh! There is a hole in my house!" DK said shocked.

He and Diddy went inside and saw that the tire was missing.

"What happened to the tire?" Diddy asked.

"Better question is who was here?" DK wondered.

Diddy looked outside and didn't see the tire anywhere near DK's house.

"Who ever it was must have swung it so hard it landed somewhere further," said Diddy.

"Let's go look for it," DK suggested.

DK and Diddy climbed down from the tree house to look for the tire. Back to Klump he was now at Gorilla Glacier, he went passed the cold Snow Barrel Blast, to Slippery Slipslide Ride, to Ice Age Alley, to the freezing crocotpus Chase, to the dark Torchlight Trouble, to Rope Bridge Rumble. What he didn't notice was Squawks was watching him, the parrot saw a bag with the crocodile, he was wondering what was in it judging by it's movements, but got startled when he heard some calls for help coming out from it.

"DK, where are you?! Let me go you scaly Kremling!" the voice said.

Squawks knew that voice, "Squawk, oh no he's got Candy! I have to tell DK right away!" Squawks said.

The parrot flew away.

"I'm almost there," Klump said to himself.

Meanwhile DK and Diddy were looking around to where the tire was at, "there it is!" Diddy pointed out.

The tire was right outside of Cranky's cabin, inside the cabin Cranky was still napping about the good old days, outside DK even wondered if it was a good idea to disturb Cranky again.

"Go on DK knock, he might have seen who used our tire," said Diddy.

DK shrugged and knocked on the door, inside Cranky woke up and grumbled, "not again!" the old ape walked up to the door and opened it.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Hey Dad, we found my tire at your cabin and we were wondering who was here?" DK asked.

"Who was here? I'll tell you who was here, K. Rool's dopey General Klump was here," Cranky said.

"He must have been the one who used it and put a hole in the tree house," said Diddy.

"Do you know where he went?" DK asked.

"No, now scram and leave me in peace," said Cranky the old ape shut the door.

"Let's go see Funky, maybe he knows," said Diddy.

DK nodded, they went on their way to Funky's Flights. Meanwhile at Gangplank Galleon K. Rool was really pleased to find out what Klump did.

"I wonder what Klump did in order to surprise and impress me?" the evil King wondered.

"It might be something you have never done before," a Kritter commented.

The Kremling King punched the Kritter. Back to Klump he was now at Kremkroc Industries Inc.

"I can't wait to find out what K. Rool's reaction is once I get back," the mossy green crocodile said.

He went from Oil Drum Alley, to Trick Track Trek, to Elevator Antics, to Posion Pond, to fun but rough Mine Cart Madness, to Blackout Basement, inside the bag Candy was getting pretty nervous about what these crocodiles were gonna do to her.

"DK please hurry," she said to herself.

Meanwhile DK and Diddy were able to reach Funky's Flights.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Funky asked.

"Hey Funky, Diddy and I were wondering if you saw Klump anywhere," DK said.

"I saw the evil dude head to Candy's Save Point, why?" Funky responded.

"Well he used our tire for a ride, Cranky saw him at his cabin," Diddy explained.

"Thanks Funky," DK said.

"No problem Donkey Dude," said Funky.

DK and Diddy went on their way to Candy's Save Point, once there they saw that her place was eaten.

"Oh no, where is Candy?" DK gasped.

The gorilla tried to look for her and called her. Diddy spotted Winky and Squawks coming his way, "Squawks, Winky what are you guys doing here?" the monkey asked.

"Squawk, Klump has kidnapped Candy! Bwark," said Squawks.

DK turned around, "What?" the gorilla asked in shock.

"Winky and I heard her call for help," Squawks explained.

DK clenched his fists, something like this has never happened before.

"Come on Diddy, we're getting my girl back!" DK said determined.

The gorilla called his rhinoceros Rambi and headed to Monkey Mines while Diddy jumped on Winky and followed his uncle. Meanwhile Klump arrived at Chimpy Caverns, he went from Tanked Up Trouble, to Manic Mincers, to the foggy Misty Mine, to Loopy Lights, to Platform Perils, now that the mossy green crocodile was done he swam to Gangplank Galleon taking Candy in the bag with him, then climbed aboard, and was greeted by his boss.

"So General Klump, what is it that you brought me?" King K. Rool asked.

"It's more like someone," said Klump.

He dumped Candy out of the bag.

"It's Donkey Kong's beautiful girlfriend Candy Kong," K. Rool said in amazement.

Klump put his arm around the female Kong making sure she wouldn't get away.

"Let Me Go!" Candy shouted struggling.

K. Rool walked up to Candy and stroked her face as well as tickled her chin.

"General Klump, you impressed me, you did well," K. Rool said.

Klump beamed.

"You and Krusha take her in the basement and tie her up," K. Rool ordered.

* * *

Klump and Krusha took Candy to the basement of the ship, once there Krusha tied Candy's wrists behind her back, then held her to the pole; Klump tied Candy to the pole with her ankles and shins tied together and her torso tied as well.

"Let Me Go, You Two Lardy Kremlings, I Will Not Stand For This! Let Me Go!" Candy shouted.

Klump also took a piece of white tape and put it over Candy's mouth to get her to stop talking.

"Thanks for helping Krusha, now let's leave this beauty alone, have fun down here baby," said Klump.

The two Kremlings went back to the deck, Candy struggled and groaned, but it was no use the ropes were too strong.

"DK, where are you?" Candy thought to herself.

DK and Diddy continued on with Rambi and Winky.

"Rambi can you sense the direction Klump went?" DK asked.

The rhino started to sniff around and catch the smell.

"To the place where Winky saw him?" the gorilla asked.

Rambi snorted.

"Alright then, go!" DK said.

Rambi continued to run until they got to their destination; Donkey Kong got off of his trusty pet and joined Diddy to ride on Winky.

"I'll get back to you later," DK said to Rambi.

Winky helped them out until they got to the mine cart, once they got done with the other three places they reached to Vine Valley. Meanwhile K. Rool decided to see Candy, he went to the basement and saw Candy looking as if she had lost hope.

"Aw, why the long face baby? Are you sad because your useless boyfriend isn't here with you?" K. Rool asked while tickling Candy's chin.

The female ape didn't like the way he was touching her.

"Mm, Mmm Mmm Mm," Candy shouted inaudibly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think I understood you my dear," K Rool said in mock tone.

Candy glared at him.

I'll decide what to do with you later, my sweet," the King said.

With that he left Candy alone.

"DK please hurry," the female ape said to herself.

Donkey Kong and Diddy made it to Vine Valley, later on they saw Expresso the ostrich.

"Hey Expresso, have you seen Klump go by around here?" DK asked.

Expresso nodded.

"Could you show us where he went?" Diddy asked.

Expresso nodded again, the gorilla and his monkey companion jumped on their ostrich friend and headed to the direction he had them go to; once they got to Clam City DK and Diddy jumped off of Expresso and called Enguarde the swordfish.

"Enguarde, take us to Gorilla Glacier, this is an emergency," DK said to the swordfish.

Enguarde nodded and offered his friends a ride. Once at Gorilla Glacier DK and Diddy continued on.

"We might need Rambi, Expresso, and Winky again later on," Diddy said.

"You're right, but we probably might need Funky's help as well," said DK.

After the monkey and gorilla went past the cold places, Squawks was there.

"Squawk, I'll show you guys where Klump went come on, bwark," the Parrot said.

Donkey Kong and Diddy followed their buddy to the Kremling Industries Inc. Once there DK called Rambi again.

"Okay Rambi let's see how fast you can run again!" said Donkey Kong.

The gorilla and Diddy jumped on the rhino and continued on the way. Meanwhile back at Gangplank Galleon, the Kremling King made up his mind on what to do with Candy.

"Klump, Krusha bring up our beautiful guest and tie her up to the pole," King K. Rool ordered.

"Yes sir, King K. Rool sir!" said Klump.

He and Krusha went down to get Candy, they untied her, but kept her hands tied, the two crocodiles brought the female ape to the deck and tied her up to the pole there, K. Rool walked up to Candy and stroked her face.

"I'll keep you up here for awhile before you walk the plank," he said darkly.

Candy's eyes widened to hear that.

"DK hurry, I need you," the female ape thought herself.

DK and Diddy arrived at Chimpy Caverns.

"We're almost there, don't worry Candy I'll save you!" Donkey Kong said determined.

The rhino continued on the three places until he got to the mine of Loopy Lights, then Diddy called Expresso, he and Diddy jumped on the ostrich and rode on him until they got to the water, Enguarde appeared again.

"Alright Enguarde take us to Gangplank Galleon!" DK said to the swordfish.

The gorilla and the monkey jumped on their companion and swam to Gangplank Galleon. Back at Gangplank Galleon, K. Rool decided now was the time for Candy to walk the plank, he released her from the pole and pushed her toward the plank.

"I'll miss you my dear," said the king.

Candy walked the plank without a problem, but with tears running down her cheeks, she reached the end and walked off, but something caught her, actually someone caught her, it was Donkey Kong being held by Diddy with his jet-pack, back on the deck K. Rool and his Kremlings were confused that they didn't hear Candy splash in the water.

"King K. Rool, no splash," Klump said.

"How Is That Possible?!" K. Rool yelled.

During this Diddy took DK and Candy to the top of the Kremling ship, once placed there DK sat Candy down.

"Are you alright Candy?" DK asked.

Candy nodded, Donkey Kong gently removed Candy's gag.

"Donkey Kong I knew you would come for me," said Candy.

"Those guys didn't hurt you did they?" Donkey Kong asked untying his girlfriend.

"No thank goodness," said Candy.

Once DK untied Candy, she gave him a big hug.

"Thanks DK, and you too Diddy," the female ape said hugging Diddy as well.

Diddy smiled.

"You're welcome but first, I'm gonna take care of K. Rool," said Donkey Kong.

He jumped down to face his arch enemy.

"You!" King K. Rool said darkly.

"Alright lizards, read to fight me?" the gorilla asked.

* * *

Krusha went first to try and fight DK, but the gorilla clobbered the big muscled Kremling, Diddy fought some of the Kritters on Deck. Next Klump started to fight Donkey Kong.

"Why Did You Kidnap My Girl?!" the gorilla asked furiously.

"I got tired of K. Rool stealing your bananas, so I was thinking of doing something different, plus K. Rool does have a soft spot for your girlfriend," Klump explained.

"You're Still Gonna Pay For What You Did!" DK said in anger.

He clobbered the moss green crocodile. While this was happening a few Kritters climbed up to where Candy was at, she punched one of them, knocking him in the water, she managed to do the same to the rest as well as slapping them. Now it was showdown between Donkey Kong and King K. Rool.

"Just you and me, you furry fool," said the green crocodile.

"You may not have planned to take my girlfriend but you must have not mind it," the gorilla guessed.

"I actually was impressed that my General did something I have never thought about doing, so I enjoyed it, I do have a soft spot for your girlfriend," said King K. Rool.

The green crocodile charged at Donkey Kong, but the gorilla jumped out of the way and landed on K. Rool's back, both Donkey Kong and the Kremling King fought each other really well, until Donkey Kong did the final blow on King K. Rool. Funky's flying machine came around.

"Hey dudes and babe, I'm here to take you home, hop in," Funky said.

Diddy hopped in, DK picked Candy up in his arms and jumped in.

"Thanks again you guys for saving me," said Candy.

The female ape gave DK a kiss on the cheek and gave Diddy a hug.

"Don't mention it Candy," Donkey Kong said blushing.

"You're welcome Candy," said Diddy.

"Okay enough of that dudes, now let's go home," said Funky.

The cool ape flew off to Donkey Kong Island. Once the apes left, the Kremlings recovered from the battle with Donkey Kong and Diddy. The Kremling king decided to talk to his general.

"General Klump, I would like to talk to you about something," K. Rool said.

"What is it your majesty?" Klump asked.

"Since your mission really impressed me, I decided to make a variety of ideas from now on," K. Rool replied.

"Really? Like What?" Klump asked again.

"Like instead of just stealing Donkey Kong's bananas, I could always capture one of the Kongs maybe a few of them, maybe all of them expect for Donkey Kong, and I could always try and destroy his home while he is not around. Those ideas are so much better than just steal that furry fool's bananas." the Kremlings said.

General Klump was glad he had impressed his boss, but was kind of skeptical about the idea of destroying DK's Island while he is not around, even though he has to admit at least he is not thinking about stealing the bananas anymore.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story, I hope you liked it. There is another story I had in mind to redo as well, but I don't know what else to think of right now, so it might take a while.**

 **And why did I put it in the "Misc Games" section? Well I don't think Fanfiction will allow a story with the same name in the "Games" section despite the original story is canceled.**


End file.
